


See You Soon

by octobersmog



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Tagging as I go, literally no fucking clue what to tag, yandere!boss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobersmog/pseuds/octobersmog
Summary: Another time, pet.See you soon.Those were the words he found on the note on his bedside the next morning.





	See You Soon

**Author's Note:**

> whoops, I'm a sucker for yandere shit

Something about the darkness had always been soothing to her. The way it could hide even the ugliest of things, cloaking the deadly, and providing a wide world of opportunities for people like her.

One could say the darkness was the bread and butter of her trade. She smiled at the thought as she slipped from her perch in the old apple tree and through the open window. It was a quaint little bedroom, not boasting much in the way of furniture. The only thing remotely out of place was the computer set up on top of the drawers, screen black.

She remembered the first time she'd slipped in through the window. It had been a warm summer day, leaving the house deserted. She'd spent many an hour in the room, committing everything she could find to memory. 

She knew that he kept a spare USB wire in the top left corner of the third drawer down.

She knew that the bookcase was always organised in a seemingly nonsensical order, but understood rather simply if you knew him well enough.

And she also knew that he always fell asleep on his left side, but rolled over to his right a few minutes later.

As he was doing now.

The moonlight illuminated the raven sheen of his hair on the pillow. His breaths were soft as she reached into her jacket and pulled out a neatly folded cloth. It would be so simple to just hold it over his face, listening as he slipped into a deeper sleep and then steal him away, watching from a distance as his family and friends desperately searched for him. Oh, how she wanted to see it. She wanted to see it so much. She slipped the cloth back into her pocket.

 _Another time, pet._

_See you soon._

Those were the words he found on the note on his bedside the next morning.


End file.
